Warrior Princess
by Marcepolka
Summary: At times of war, children are sent to the countryside for their safety. The Pevensies and Miss Clarke are sent to the same house in which they find out secrets they never thought were possible. In their adventure int he magical land, they will experience bravery, betrayal and also love.


"Mum!"

A young girl yelled after her mother while she was roaming through her house looking after the only family member she had left. She jumped when she heard another explosion from the distance, the girl looked out the window seeing houses burning down. She prayed that the families were safe and sound in their own shelters, especially one family in particular. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her arms while that person called out her name.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!"

Rosalie hugged her mother tightly once she realized that she was safe, the woman did the same but pulled away and scolded her child.

" You were supposed to be in the shelter!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't go there without knowing that you're safe too." The dark haired girl said. Her mother looked at her daughter and said that she was 'too good to be in this cruel world'. Now that they both found each other they quickly made their ways towards their shelter, just as they reached their front door another explosion was heard, this time a lot closer which caused Rosalie to fall but she quickly got up and entered their shelter closing the door behind her.

After the attack on the previous night, children were arranged to be sent to the countryside out of dangers way the next day. The train station was packed with people, mostly mothers, and their children, waiting for the train to arrive. Somewhere in that crowd, Rosalie and her mother were making their way towards five people who they both care about, the Pevensie's. Before Rosalie even got to them, the youngest family member spotted her and happily called out her name attracting the attention of the rest of the Pevensie family,

"Rosie!"

Once the dark haired girl got towards the family she hugged the little girl by the name of Lucy. Next was Edmund, the second youngest sibling, Rosalie knew he wasn't much of a hugger so she opted on giving him a small smile. Following, she hugged Susan and even though the dark haired girl was one year older than the auburn haired girl, she was the closest to her age she could discuss girl stuff. And lastly, she hugged the eldest of them all, her friend since they were in nappies, Peter. I dare say they hugged the longest but their moment was cut short when the train arrived and everyone was entering the train.

Before Rosalie left she tightly hugged her mother, tears welled up in her eyes but didn't come out. She pulled out of the hug and grabbed her luggage but she still didn't leave her spot to get on the train, with one final hug and an ' i love you', she joined the others showing her boarding pass and getting on the train. When the train was starting to move everyone got close to the windows and waved their goodbye's to their families before it took them to their destinations.

Rosalie and the Pevensie's found a cabin that held two children, in Lucy's age or younger, but it was big enough for them to fit. Before sitting down, Peter put their luggage in the overhead bin; Rosalie struggled a little bit but with the help of Peter she managed through.

She sat down beside the two children giving them both a small smile, Peter sat down beside her. After a long time somewhere in between Rosalie fell asleep on Peter's shoulder, the train came to a stop waking up the dark haired girl. Once she completely woke up, Rosie looked out the window to see that the little girl that was in the cabin with them walk away with a woman (she didn't look very pleased). After another long journey, the Rosalie and the Pevensies grabbed their luggage and got out of the train.

The children waited on the platform a few minutes, when a car was passing by they quickly took their luggage and ran down the stairs but the car didn't stop, it kept driving. Rosalie sighed, dropping her luggage that made a thud sound.

"The Professor knew we were coming?" spoke Susan.

Edmund looked at his name tag as he spoke, "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."

Before any more words could be spoken, a carriage drove up. There sat a woman, peering down from her seat at the five children, not very impressed.Rosalie, Peter and Susan exchanged looks before the eldest boy spoke,

"Mrs. Macready?"

"I'm afraid so." Lucy looked up at the two girls they also exchanged looks. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

Peter spoke once again, "No, ma'am. It's just us." The youngest girl nodded her head like she was confirming his statement. She looked at all of them as she said, "Small favors."

Mrs. Macready motioned her head to the back of the carriage, making them put their baggage in before climbing up themselves. Rosalie helped Lucy climbed up before it was her turn. Of course, the blonde boy helped her, making her blush.

It took them some time to get to Professor Kirke's house, Rosalie was in awe when she saw his house, as were the Pevensie children. It looked like a castle.

They finally stopped, took their bags and entered the house as Mrs. Macready started to speak, "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow." Mrs. Macready was on top of the stairs when she said the first rule, "There will be no shoutin' or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." The five children were at the top of the stairs and when Susan wanted to touch some artifact the woman interrupted her, surprising the brunette. "No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" Peter and Edmund looked at each other trying not to laugh as Rosalie covered her mouth as she giggled.

Mrs. Macready continued, "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor." Everyone followed the woman but Lucy stayed behind looking at a door when a shadow appeared from behind the door, scaring her and she run off to join the others.

Peter was looking out the window listening to the radio, suddenly Susan went over to the radio and turned it off making the blonde boy turn his head to his sister. Lucy spoke, cutting Peter off of whatever he was going to say to the brunette in that moment, "The sheets feel scratchy."

Rosalie, who was reading a book at the moment, put it down and walked over to the youngest girl sitting on the bed. Both siblings also walked over and the black haired girl scooted over giving the boy some space. Susan spoke, "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Lucy's sister and Rosalie gave her a smile. Edmund entered the room saying, "Yeah, if home's still there."

Everyone turned their heads to him as the Clarke girl spoke, "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

The boy sighed, "Yes, mum." Susan gave him a disapproving look as his brother scolded him, "Ed!" The boy looked down a 'sorry' look on his face. The black haired girl shook her head lightly before she focused her attention on Lucy, "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here."

"Tomorrow's going to be great. Really." Peter finished.

After that everyone headed to their beds, waiting for a better day to come.

Hi, everyone! Welcome to my fanfic!

I'm so excited to write this. I haven't watched Narnia in so long that it brings them feels. I've got some ideas how I want this go. So I hope you guys liked it and enjoy the next ones.


End file.
